Olaflover13: Titanium Jay's Challenge accepted
by Beatitude Girl
Summary: This is my entry for TJ's challenge. I'm terrible at summaries, so that's all I'm gonna put. I'm just randomly rating it T. (One-shot)


**This is my entry for Titanium Jay's username challenge. I had this written out, but then my computer glitched and I lost the whole thing. Sometimes I really don't like technology. Right now it's also not typing "A"s very well, so if you find a word that's missing an "A", that's why. Anyway...on with the challenge!**

* * *

Nya's P.O.V.

"Jay! Ready for our date?" I asked. We were going to see a movie and I didn't want to miss it. It was the new Cinderella and I heard it was good! I went to the game room where Jay was playing video games with Kai, Cole, and Lloyd. Boys, I'll never understand them. I just stood at the door and stared at them. Once their game finished, they all finally noticed me standing there.

"Oh, hey Nya! Why are you all dressed up?" Kai asked me. I was wearing a light blue, strapless dress with crimson details, light blue, silk gloves, crimson ballet flats, and my short, raven-black hair was held up by a crimson comb that used to be my mother's.

"Jay and I have a date tonight..."

"Oh! I'm so sorry I forgot! I'll be ready in a couple minutes." Jay quickly said and ran off to get ready. I sighed. Sometimes I wonder how he became a ninja, but then I remember that if he didn't, we would have never met.

"So, why didn't I hear about this date?" Kai asks me again. "How did you know I'd let you two go?"

"Kai, you're just overprotective. I can make my own choices. I'm not a baby, ya know!" I'm starting to get fed up with him. He won't let me go on dates with Jay unless he "approves" where we're going first. Ir's so annoying. One day, Jay and I are going to get married and he'll have no say in it! I might not even invite him! I was just about blow up on him when Jay came back all ready for our movie. Jay's wearing kind of skinny navy blue jeans, a blue plaid shirt, with nice, blue shoes. His hair is in its usual style and he has his famous Jay smirk on. He's thinking of something funny that'll get Kai mad, most likely. I can't wait to hear what he has to say. I walk over to him and we head out to the movies.

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

When we get to the movies, I noticed that we're the only ones in that theater. I smile. This means during the credits, Nya and I could possibly make out. I hope no one else comes in. I'd be disappointed. I'd also be disappointed if the movie isn't as good as people say it is.

We pick our seats, all the way in the back row, and then a few minutes later, the movie starts. To my delight, no one else was in this theater. Now I can't wait till the credits! The movie was pretty good, but before we could start making out, there was a mini movie. _Frozen Feaver_ was the name of the mini movie. When Olaf ate the cake, I thought of Cole and Nya said "That's why he's my favorite character ever. I love Olaf." I had to joke with her...

"I thought you loved me!" I said teasingly like I was sad. She looked at me with what we have dubbed the famous Smith smirk.

"I do, but Olaf's better!"

"Would Kai allow you to go on a date with Olaf?"

"No. When I was thirteen, which was when my half obsession with Olaf began, he said he'd throw any Olaf I got into the fire and ban me from getting any more."

"Half obsession?" I ask with curiosity.

"It's something I made up. It's when you're obsessed, but not completely. Like... we're both half obsessed with inventing. We could go a week or month without inventing, but I'm pretty sure I couldn't go a week, let alone a month, without you. We both love to invent, but I love you even more."

"I know I couldn't go a week, or even two days, without you. I love you way too much."

"Aw. Thanks, Blue Boy. Now, what are we going to do? I don't want to face Kai's "wrath" yet." She said, giving me a kiss, which I happily returned.

"How about we go to the new pizza place? I heard it has great pizza."

"Sure! But do you remember the name?"

"I think it's Main Street Pizza. It's on Main Street."

"Let's go then!" and she dragged me off to Main Street...

* * *

 **So how'd ya like it? I know, the Cinderella movie isn't new, but it worked better than my other idea. Main Street Pizza is actually a pizza place. It's amazing! They have some of the best pizza ever! I hope you enjoyed this! I don't really care if I win this challenge or not, I just wanted to see if I could write something good that has to do with my username. Olaflover13 is really hard. Please, read all the other stories first, and then vote honestly on TJ's poll once that's up. I don't know when that'll be, but vote honestly, please. Anyway... #SpeakLife!**


End file.
